


I Wanna Be Yours

by freakofnature



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace Hinata, Asexuality Spectrum, From a nsfw-hq prompt, Kuroo is a lovely boyfriend and i srsly love the kurohina relationship dynamic, M/M, well more like Gray-ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days when Kuroo couldn’t get much more than a kiss from his boyfriend of almost four years. And then there were days where said boyfriend would climb into his lap and let Kuroo make out with him until the kisses were less kissing and more panting into the other’s mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But nothing like this had ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).



> For the lovely kat!!! 
> 
> this was based off a nsfw-hq post that talked about Kuroo getting a hickey from giving Hina a handjob. basically. if u ship kurohina u kno exactly what post im talking about tbh however i have lost the link to it and. well. its a sad day for all of us.
> 
> this is entirely un-beat'd and i apologize for it a lot but i hope u enjoy it anyways! (also yea the title is taken from the Arctic Monkey's song 'wanna be urs')

There were days when Kuroo couldn’t get much more than a kiss from his boyfriend of almost four years. And then there were days where said boyfriend would climb into his lap and let Kuroo make out with him until the kisses were less _kissing_ and more panting into the other’s mouth.

But nothing like _this_ had ever happened.

* * *

 

When Shouyo had confessed to Kuroo during Kuroo’s visit to watch the Karasuno vs Nekoma match during Kenma’s 3rd year, Kuroo declined on the reasoning of Shouyo being _too young_. Kuroo was a male with a healthy sexual drive. His hand was his best friend on the worst nights, and on good nights his dick was inside someone else. But Shouyo had just smiled at him, told him he understood, but that he _want to have sex_. It threw Kuroo for a loop, a loop with so many curves and ups and downs and _confusion_ , that when Kuroo was able to process that Shouyo didn’t like sex, he stared at the fiery red head in front of him with a dumbstruck look.

“So you would never kiss me?” he remembered saying

“I would want to. But as of right now, I have no desire to?” the boy cocked his head like Kuroo had seen him do so many times on the court, his fluffy ginger hair falling to the side, “You don’t have to accept, Kuroo. I just wanted you to know.”

Kuroo had said nothing, mulling over the fact of _no kisses_. Was dating this boy even worth it? Would sleeping with other people be considered cheating? Would Kuroo have only his right hand as his savior if he dated Shouyo?

“How about we get to know each other better?” Kuroo suggested instead, scratching at the back of his neck. That way he wasn’t flat out ignoring Shouyo’s confession, but he could still. Figure out what exactly he wanted, if he wanted this.

The blinding smile that Shouyo gave him, and the over-enthused shout of happiness made Kuroo think that he made the right choice.

Within 3 months, Kuroo was dating Shouyo.

* * *

 

It had taken Shouyo almost six months before he was ready to kiss Kuroo on the lips—before cheek kisses had been exchanged before that time but Kuroo doesn’t really like to count them—and Kuroo had never been more blown away by a kiss. Of course, it wasn’t perfect. But the simple innocent _affection_ that settled into his bones at the gentle pressure of Shouyo’s lips on his made him slip his eyes closed and settle his hands on slim hips. The kiss didn’t last long, maybe a few seconds, but the flush that had colored Shouyo’s cheeks, and the adorable way he had been biting his lip after he pulled away made Kuroo want to kiss him again. Not wanting to take it _too_ quickly—Shouyo had explained to him exactly how he felt about physical affections—Kuroo pecked a kiss on his nose.

The answering giggle that was a direct response to his action made Kuroo’s heart swell and realize that he was definitely head over heels for Shouyo.

* * *

 

Over the years they had done other things; over the years Shouyo had changed his sexual orientation from demisexual to asexual to finally gray-asexual. Kuroo made sure he read up on each and every thing Shouyo talked about, often times just asking Shouyo himself since many of the terms confused Kuroo to no end.

Over the years they had kissed, made out, cuddled on couches while watching movies. Almost two years into their relationship Shouyo asked if he could try giving Kuroo a handjob. Kuroo had agreed, since maybe— _just maybe_ —Shouyo would enjoy it and he might get off by something that wasn’t his own hand.

(loving Shouyo was worth his hand being his best friend, though. Kuroo didn’t regret falling in love with Shouyo, and even though more often than not he didn’t get himself off, the fact that he was able to wake up to amber eyes smiling down at him made it all worthwhile)

It didn’t go well—it didn’t go _horribly_ —and in the end Kuroo had to finish himself and kiss the pout off Shouyo’s face. It was sweet that he tried but Kuroo hadn’t been expecting much.

* * *

 

They hadn’t really tried much else since that incident. Of course there were days when Kuroo was allowed to kiss all over Shouyo’s body—an act that his boyfriend found relaxing—and of course there were times that Shouyo’s body reacted with giving the ginger boy a boner, but Kuroo had never done anything about it, per the other’s request.

So it was surprising when one night, while making out with the lovely ginger boy in his lap, Shouyo shifted his hips and rolled them—clumsily—against Kuroo’s. When Kuroo pulled away from the kiss to ask what Shouyo was doing, he noticed the boy’s face screwed up in concentration.

“Shou?” he questioned, pecking gently at kiss swollen lips, “’S wrong?”

“I…” Shouyo slowly opened his eyes and met Kuroo’s for a brief second before letting his gaze fall down to their laps, “I want to know what it feels like,” he mumbled lowly, “I’ve never had a handjob, or anything really, I just…”

Kuroo removed one of his hands from Shouyo’s hip and used it to tilt the boy’s face up to his, “You sure?” a small nod, “Really?” another small nod. With a little snort, Kuroo shook his head and pressed his lips to Shouyo’s before the ginger boy could ask what was so funny.

It took them some time to get back into the groove of things again, Kuroo set on taking it slow and Shouyo set on _not doing that at all_. They reached compromise when Kuroo snuck his hand up the back of Shouyo’s shirt and lightly scratched his nails down the ridges of the boy’s spine.

Before long, Kuroo had the boy in his lap gasping, lips swollen and wet and eyes scrunched up in a mix of bliss and concentration. Kuroo mouthed at the skin on Shouyo’s neck, letting his teeth press against the skin but not letting himself mar the pale flesh just in case Shouyo wasn’t alright with that.

“Relax,” he breathed against a damp patch on Shouyo’s pulse point, “stop trying to concentrate on how it feels. Just _feel_ it, Shou,” he laughed when the boy whined—high and irritated, “I promise I’ll make you feel good. Just relax, okay?” he kissed at the skin once more before working his way back up Shouyo’s neck and under his jaw to his lips, “you can always tell me to stop,” he whispered the words against slick lips, sliding his tongue in between the gap in those swollen red lips and kissing Shouyo’s breathless once more.

When Kuroo finally— _finally_ —let his hand slip under Shouyo’s pajama bottoms and underwear to pull him out, the boy was leaking at the tip. As Kuroo wrapped his fingers around Shouyo’s erection, he could feel the boy shaking in his lap. He hushed him softly, his other hand pausing in the action of making little red marks long Shouyo’s back and opting to press a comforting hand against the hot flesh.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, his body still and poised to move away if the answer was yes.

“N-no…please…” the desperate whimper sounded between heavy breaths, “…just. _Please_ , Kuroo.”

With a pleased hum (honestly who wouldn’t be pleased seeing their boyfriend like this) Kuroo tightened his grip around Shouyo’s erection and pumped his hand with slow motions, reveling in the high keen that parted his boyfriend’s lips.

“Oh... _oh_!” Shouyo arched his back and pushed his hips up into the tight heat of Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo watched the action with a hungry look in his eyes. On the next pump of the boy’s cock, Kuroo twisted his wrist in a way _he_ normally liked it, eyes widening when Shouyo doubled over with a shuttering breath, burying his face against Kuroo’s neck, “Again,” he whined, shifting his hips shyly (Kuroo didn’t think shy could be so sexy, but obviously that was before he met Shouyo).

Kuroo complied, tilting his neck to accommodate Shouyo panting against the skin there. For a while all that Kuroo could hear in the bedroom were the muffled pants against his neck and the slick slide of his hand on Shouyo’s dick. Tightening his grip just a little more on his boyfriend erection, Kuroo quickened his pace, grunting when he felt teeth bluntly bite into his skin as a muffled squeak filled the air.

Before Kuroo could ask if he needed to stop, the ginger haired boy was bucking his hips up into his fist, those muffled whines growing not only in volume but in frequency as well. As the boy’s body tensed and relaxed, hips shaking in his one handed grip, Kuroo _knew_ (probably more than Shouyo did) that his boyfriend was close.

With a few more pumps of his hand and a thumb dragged down Shouyo’s slit, Shouyo’s back arched as he came, his teeth biting Kuroo’s neck harder as he tried to muffle his high whining  (which ultimately failed). Kuroo pumped his hand through his boyfriend’s orgasm, only pausing when Shouyo gripped his wrist and pulled him off, his body shaking like a leaf.

Neither of them said anything for a while, save for Shouyo’s disgusted noise when he watched Kuroo wipe his soiled hand on Shouyo’s bottoms and the answering amused huff from Kuroo.

“So?” Kuroo prompted after he tugged off his shirt to wipe off Shouyo’s chest, “was it what you expected it to be like?” He had managed to tug the ginger out of his ruined pajama bottoms, and Kuroo had scrounged around his messy room to snag another pair of bottoms to toss at Shouyo’s head.

“Not really no…” Shouyo lifted his hips off the bed while tugging on the pants, and Kuroo stifled a laugh at the fact that the boy was too lazy to just get off the bed to put them on, “It was…different. I didn’t think it would feel so…”

“Good?” Kuroo supplied unhelpfully.

“Electrifying.” Shouyo finished with a hum, settling with the pants hanging low on his hips (they were too big for him anyways). “It was nice though! Totally way better than I thought.”

With a small smile, Kuroo reached over the small space of bed that separated them and pulled Shouyo close, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat and _Shouyo_ , “would you like to do it more often?”

“If I feel like it at the time,” Shouyo said, poking Kuroo’s bare chest, “can we get under the covers now? That was tiring. Which is also unexpected.” Kuroo laughed at that, sitting up so he could pull the comforter over them, “Do you get tired after you get jack off, Kuroo? Is that why you sleep so much?”

The laugh bubbling in Kuroo’s chest abruptly halted and Kuroo had to cough a few times to make sure he was still _breathing_ , “ _No_ ,” he gasped out, coughing a few more times, “no. I just sleep a lot. Oh my god go to sleep Shou.”

Light laughter filled the air between them, and still swollen lips found Kuroo’s, pulling him into a gentle kiss, “Night, Kuroo.”

“Mhm, night Sho.”

**Author's Note:**

> u like that hella rushed ending? i did as well. wow. so rushed, so very very rushed.


End file.
